


Hanging on the Edge

by Thirst4Chicken



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Miles and Gwen take a break from fighting crime to "blow off some steam." Against the side of a building. Thirty stories up. At night. No one does it like Spider-people do it.





	Hanging on the Edge

“Fuuuuuuck, that’s good,” Miles said, practically groaning as Gwen took the entirety of his dick into her mouth and sucked like there was no tomorrow.

It was two in the morning in the City That Never Sleeps, and the two adolescents had chosen the perfect location to take a bit of a “break” from crime-fighting; namely, over thirty stories up on the side of one of New York City’s hundreds of towering skyscrapers. Still (mostly) dressed in their superhero outfits, Miles and Gwen had just teamed up to take down not one, not two, but _three_ different supervillains in a single evening, and were running on a bit of an adrenaline high.

It was actually Gwen’s idea to take a break from fighting crime and “blow off some steam” before venturing back out into the city in search of wrongs to right, but Miles sure as hell wasn’t going to argue, especially after spending half the night staring at her lithe form in that skintight costume of hers. They chose a skyscraper at random, albeit one with most of the windows darkened so they wouldn’t be caught, and raced each other to the thirty-first floor with the deal that the loser had to “take care” of the winner.

It had been a close race but, in the end, Miles had won; hence the reason Gwen was currently on her knees and taking his dick as far into her mouth as she could.

Miles was standing horizontally on the side of the skyscraper, at an almost perfect ninety degree angle, facing upwards, with his feet the only part of his body still keeping him stuck to the side of the building. Gwen kneeled just above him on the side of the building, just as horizontal as he, facing downwards and humming gently as she gave Miles the blowjob of a lifetime. Their masks had been removed, but they weren’t worried; it wasn’t like anyone could see them anyway, not as high up as they were.

“I am _so_ glad I won that race,” Miles commented as he placed a hand on the back of Gwen’s head and ran his fingers through her short blonde hair. “This _almost_ makes up for how you bailed on me against Vulture earlier.”

“Almost, huh?” Gwen asked as she pulled her mouth off Miles’s cock long enough to smirk up at him and then lick her tongue up and down his length. “I think this _more_ than makes up for it. And I didn’t _bail_ on you, I was getting some distance so I could take him out. Not my fault you can’t read my mind.”

“Pretty sure that isn’t my fault, either,” Miles responded before gasping as he felt Gwen take just the head of his dick into her mouth and then suck hard. “Jesus Christ, girl. You trying to kill me, or something?”

Gwen laughed a little, pulling away again so she could strike Miles’s cock up and down with her hand and then give it a few more licks. “Or something. Peter always liked when I did that, too. Must be a guy thing.”

Miles frowned a little. “Can you _not_ talk about your ex-boyfriend while you’re sucking my dick? It’s kind of a turn-off.”

“Aww, am I making you jealous?” Gwen asked as she gave the very tip of Miles’s dick a quick lick. “Let me make it up to you.”

With that, she wrapped her lips around Miles’s meat once again and began bobbing her head back and forth, back and forth, taking him deeper into her mouth each time she sucked him in until she managed to fit his entire length inside of her. She hummed gently as she felt Miles place his hand on the back of her head again, as if keeping her there and urging her on.

“Oh, yeah,” said Miles as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. “That’s _much_ better.”

Gwen’s only response was to smile around his dick as she continued to bob her head back and forth, sucking him in deeper and deeper until she felt him hitting the back of her mouth and going into her throat. They’d done this before, thankfully, many times, and so she was not only accustomed to deepthroating Miles’s cock, but actually took great pleasure in doing so.

Miles, for his part, was practically in heaven. Sure, Gwen liked to tease him, and she knew exactly how to push his buttons, but she also knew _exactly_ to elicit the most pleasure as possible out of her own mouth, and Miles was infinitely thankful for that fact. Each of their trysts was almost a competition to see who could best outdo the other and, although Miles hated to admit it, Gwen was almost always the winner. She knew what she was doing, that was for sure.

_I swear I’m gonna marry this girl this one day_ , Miles thought to himself, groaning in pleasure as he felt Gwen begin to deepthroat his cock. _I swear to GOD I’m gonna fucking marry her._

It wasn’t long before Miles started to quicken the pace by thrusting his dick into Gwen’s mouth in time with her sucks and the bobbing of her head. The girl gagged a little at first, not yet accustomed to the change of pace, but recovered almost immediately, and soon she was moaning around Miles’s dick as he quite literally fucked her face.

“Shit, that’s it, just like that,” Miles groaned as he leaned his head back and continued to face-fuck Gwen, thrusting his dick in and out of her mouth as she took him as deep as she could.

Miles could feel his climax fast approaching, and wanted nothing more than to explode into Gwen’s mouth and look into her eyes as she swallowed load after load of his cum. He was so goddamn close…

And then, suddenly, she stopped.

Miles’s eyes snapped open and he looked down as Gwen slowly and tauntingly withdrew herself from his dick, pulling him out of her mouth inch by inch until he ‘popped’ out of her entirely. Still slowly jacking him off with one hand, Gwen couldn’t help but laugh a little as she looked up and saw the look of supreme disappointment on his face.

“Problem, Morales?” she asked with a mocking smirk on her face.

“Gwen, what the hell?” Miles asked, practically groaning as he begged for release. “I was _so_ close! Why’d you stop?”

“I stopped _because_ you were so close,” Gwen told him, still jacking him off and giving his cock a little lick now and then. “This was _my_ idea, remember? I want your dick, Miles, but I don’t just want it in my mouth…if you catch my drift.”

“Drift totally caught,” Miles said with a knowing smirk. “How you wanna do this?”

Gwen didn’t answer verbally, but then, she didn’t really need to. Giving Miles’s dick one last, long lick up his length, she stood up so she was standing as horizontally as he and then walked right past him on the side of the building, swaying her hips seductively as she did so, knowing _exactly_ how wild it drove Miles. Now facing the streets and rooftops of the city below her with Miles standing a few feet behind her, Gwen stopped, took hold of the top of the bottom half of her costume, and then pulled it down just far enough to expose her naked white ass. Laughing a little to herself as she looked back to see Miles staring straight at her ass, Gwen then got down on her hands and knees, exposing her tight cunt as well as her rear.

“Well?” she asked, wriggling her ass and practically daring Miles to pound her tight pussy. “What are you waiting for, a written invitation?”

That was all the encouragement Miles needed. His cock already hard and exposed, all he had to do was kneeling down behind Gwen so that he too was looking down at the streets and rooftops of the city below. It was quite a view, he had to admit, but still not nearly as beautiful as the sight of Gwen’s adolescent pussy and tight ass practically wriggling in his face. He ran his cock along the lips of Gwen’s pussy, feeling how wet and needy she was, before finally thrusting into her and burying his meat into her cunt in one swift go.

“Uhn!!” Gwen moaned as she felt Miles shove his entire length into her pussy in a single movement. A moment later, his hands were on her hips and he was thrusting into her like his sole purpose in life was to fuck Gwen Stacy as hard as he could.

_We really ought to do this more often_ , Gwen thought to herself as she threw her head back and moaned upon feeling Miles thrust as deep into her as he possibly could, practically slamming into her cervix. _God, I’d be willing to stay in this dimension full-time if it meant getting fucked like this on a regular basis!_

Miles, meanwhile, was mostly focused on pounding Gwen’s pussy as thoroughly as possible. He loved the feel of her tight cunt wrapped around his thick black cock as he thrust in and out of her again and again and again, moving faster and harder and deeper each time. He loved the way her ass bounced against his hips with every thrust, the way she bucked her hips to take more of him each time, the way she moaned and gasped every time he hit _just_ the right spot inside of her.

Cars and cabs honked and flashed their lights at jaywalking pedestrians thirty stories below, but neither Miles nor Gwen knew or cared, far too caught up in each other to pay any attention to events happening literally hundreds of feet below them. Miles gripped Gwen by the waist as he pounded into her again and again, and Gwen bucked her hips and fought to take as much of him as deep as possible with every thrust, moaning all the while.

“So…you enjoying yourself?” Miles asked mockingly, moving one of his hands down so he could squeeze Gwen’s ass as he thrust harder and harder into her adolescent pussy.

“God, yes!” Gwen gasped back, bucking her hips and taking each and every one of Miles’s thrusts. She looked back at him as he continued to fuck her into a stupor. “When the hell did you get so good at this?”

“Practice makes perfect,” Miles said with a smile and a confident shrug. “And you’ve given me a lot of practice, Gwanda.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Gwen said in response to the nickname, but smiling nonetheless as she rolled her hips and continued to slam her ass back against Miles’s hips, begging him to fuck her more. “Oh, shit! Harder, Miles! Fuck me harder!”

“Now that’s what I like to hear,” Miles said as he obediently began pounding into Gwen harder and harder still, quickening his speed with every thrust into her tight little cunt.

While Gwen hadn’t exactly been quiet before, she was practically screaming by the time Miles started _really_ giving it to her. Were it not for the fact her spider-powers were keeping her stuck directly to the side of the building, Gwen was certain she would have fallen over from pleasure as she felt Miles slam into her pussy so hard and so deep it felt like he was penetrating her very womb itself.

Miles was likewise enjoying himself quite a bit as he felt Gwen’s cunt tighten around him with every thrust, as though trying to milk the cum right out of him. He savored the feel of Gwen’s tight white ass slapping against his hips and her pussy gripping him tighter than ever, practically begging him to ruin her body forever. But he didn’t just want to ruin her pussy, he realized, he wanted to ruin _all_ of her…

Gwen’s eyes were closed and she was allowing herself to focus entirely on the pleasure of having Miles inside her when she suddenly felt the top of her costume being pushed up over her chest, finally releasing her adolescent breasts and causing them to bounce back and forth wildly with every thrust into her nubile body. A moment later, Miles had let go of Gwen’s waist and was not groping both of her breasts as they swung freely in the air, gravity pulling them free from their previous confinement.

“Mmm, yeah, just like that,” Gwen moaned gently as she felt Miles squeeze her breasts and roll her nipples between his fingers. “You really like my tits, huh?”

“Is that a trick question or something?” Miles said, answering her question with a question of his own as he molested her beautiful breasts and used them to anchor himself as he pounded into her again and again.

“Maybe I’ll let you fuck those next,” Gwen whispered, knowing it would send a shiver running down Miles’s spine, which it did.

“It’s a date,” Miles replied with a smile, finally letting go of her breasts so he could resume gripping her waist. “Now if you’ll excuse me…I got a job to do!”

Gwen’s only response was to moan loudly as she felt Miles begin to jackhammer into her faster than ever, tapping into his superhuman speed and agility in order to drive the girl absolutely insane. She cried and screamed as she felt Miles slam his hips into her ass harder and harder with every thrust, sending his thick black cock flying deeper and deeper into her tight little cunt each and every time. Gwen knew she wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate.

True enough, Gwen came only seconds later, with one of her high-pitched moans tapering off into nothing as she felt her pussy clamp down hard around Miles’s cock. She struggled to catch her breath as she felt jolt after jolt of pleasure surge throughout her entire form, her cunt in particularly relishing the feel of Miles’s thick cock buried inside of it.

“Oh, _fuck_ yes…” Gwen gasped as her orgasm swept through her, better than any she could remember having in literally weeks. “Miles, that was _so_ fucking good…”

“Always good to know my work is appreciated,” Miles replied jokingly as he slowly withdrew his cock out of Gwen’s tight cunt, regardless of how tight it was and how badly she clearly wanted him to stay.

“You didn’t cum?” she asked, finally looking around as Miles pulled his dick out of her pussy, revealing it to still be long and as hard as a rock.

“Nah, not yet,” Miles answered calmly, clearly not upset.

“It’s alright,” Gwen said with a smile as she turned back around and stretched out her back, still relishing in the feel of the cool New York air as it caressed her tight ass and naked breasts. “Give me a minute and then I’ll take care of you, okay?”

“S’cool,” Miles said behind her, a mischievous smirk crossing his face as he watched Gwen arch her back in front of him, inadvertently presenting him with another perfect and unobstructed view of her tight pussy and puckered asshole. “I think I got it taken care of.”

Gwen was about to ask just what Miles was talking about when she suddenly felt the tip of his hard cock pressing against her asshole. Her eyes widening, she was just about to turn around and yell at him when he suddenly gave a mighty push, shoving his rod into her ass and knocking all the air out of her lungs. Gwen was left to hold onto the side of the building for dear life as she felt her ass being stretched by Miles’s thick cock until he was successfully buried balls-deep in her ass.

“ _Jesus!!_ ” Gwen shrieked once Miles bottomed out in her ass and she felt his hips flush against the cheeks of her ass. “Ow! What the hell, Miles?!”

“What?” Miles asked, genuinely confused as he squeezed one of Gwen’s asscheeks and savored the feeling of having his dick buried inside of her most intimate hole. “You always told me you love it when I fuck your ass!”

“I do,” Gwen hissed, still wincing in discomfort as she tried to grow accustomed to the thick intruder penetrating her rear. “But _fuck_ , dude, give a girl a little warning next time, would you?”

“Alright, fair enough, my bad,” Miles admitted, realizing he had probably pushed it a little far. “You want me to stop?”

“Fuck no,” Gwen declared, causing Miles to smile affectionately. “I want you to pound my ass until it’s sore…and _before_ I change my mind!”

“Don’t gotta tell me twice,” Miles reassured her as he began to pull his dick back out of Gwen’s ass, causing her to hiss and gasp in pleasure and pain…before thrusting it right back in again.

Within moments, Miles was sawing his meat in and out of Gwen’s ass as though it had been sculpted especially for him, actions which only made the blonde girl moan and groan in unimaginable pleasure. Just as she had done when Miles was pounding her pussy, she bucked her hips back and felt the cheeks of her ass bounce against his own hips as he pushed his engorged member deeper and deeper into her bowels with every thrust. Miles once again gripped her by the waist, savoring the feel of her ass tightening around his cock as he pounded deeper and deeper inside of her.

There was something about fucking Gwen’s ass that Miles just instinctively enjoyed; maybe it was the taboo of it all, maybe it was the sense of power that came with dominating her in such a way, or maybe he was just an ass-man. Regardless, he let loose whenever he was in her butt, smacking her ass and driving into her harder and faster than ever before, as though determined to see her ass sore and full of his cum.

Gwen’s breasts again began to bounce back and forth wildly, moving with Gwen’s body and reacting to the rough and increasingly fast movements of the young man sodomizing her. It wasn’t long before Miles was reaching up to grab and grope at them again, no longer needing to hold onto Gwen’s waist with her thrusting back to meet his cock with every movement.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!” Gwen moaned loudly as she felt Miles squeeze her tits and fuck her ass at the same time, causing bursts of pleasure to erupt throughout her body. “Harder, Miles! Fuck my tight ass harder!”

“Harder?” Miles asked uncertainly. “You _sure_ you want it harder?”

“Yes! God, yes!” Gwen shouted, desperate to feel her lover slamming into her ass with all the strength and speed of a genetically mutated spider. “Fuck me as hard as you can!”

“Well, alright,” Miles said with a smile, “but you asked for it!”

A moment later, Gwen’s arms finally gave out as Miles began jackhammering into her adolescent ass like never before, pounding her harder and faster than he had even fucked her pussy. Soon she was literally lying flat on her stomach on the side of the building, completely upside-down, with her face and tits pressed against the glass of the thirty-first story window as Miles absolutely demolished her ass.

Miles moved his hands away from Gwen’s hips and tits as he pressed her against the window, instead placing his hands on either side of her as he continued to fuck her up the ass, now ling directly on top of her as she squirmed and squealed helplessly beneath him.

“Oh, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!” Gwen screamed, turning her head so she wasn’t talking directly into the glass she was being slammed against. Her entire body felt as though it were made out of jelly as Miles pounded her upside-down against the skyscraper. “Don’t stop, Miles! Just keep fucking me!”

Miles didn’t even respond, he simply did as she asked and kept ramming his dick into Gwen’s tight little ass as hard and as fast as he possibly could, relishing the feel of her soft ass bouncing against his thrusting hips. It wouldn’t be long now, he knew, all he needed was a little more to push him just over the edge…

Which is exactly what Gwen gave him when she came again directly beneath him, her entire body shaking in heavenly pleasure as her second orgasm of the night swept over her. She screamed in ecstasy as she felt her pussy clamp shut around nothing and her ass tighten so hard that Miles was almost afraid to keep fucking her for fear he might hurt her.

As it turns out, he needn’t have worried. Gwen’s orgasm acted as the catalyst for his own, and soon Miles felt the familiar sensation of his balls clenching and his own cock about to burst. Still thrusting into Gwen’s tightening ass as fast and as hard as he possibly could, he soon began firing load after load of cum deep into her bowels, filling her up from the inside out and causing her to shudder in pleasure beneath him.

“Ohhh,” Gwen groaned softly as she felt Miles explode into her ass, unleashing a veritable river of cum inside of her. Maybe it was the aftereffects of the orgasm, or maybe Miles had literally fucked all the sense right out of her, but right then and there Gwen wanted nothing more than to feel Miles fill her ass with his cum.

After what seemed like an eternity, Miles pulled his shrinking cock out of Gwen’s ass and slid off of her, collapsing onto his back onto the window next to her. He smiled as he looked over to see Gwen smiling right back at him, clearly more exhausted than he was, her bare ass still naked to the world. They laid there for a few minutes, completely upside-down, blind and deaf to the world around them as they came down from their mutual high.

“Hey,” Miles said, reaching over and awkwardly placing a hand on Gwen’s shoulder, perfectly mimicking their first interaction at school and causing Gwen to laugh aloud.

“Smooth as ever,” Gwen said, smirking at him. “How do you feel?”

“Like a million bucks,” Miles told her honestly. “We should do this more often.”

“Definitely,” Gwen answered, stretching lightly as she began to dress herself, pulling her top back down over her breasts and then pulling up her pants. “We should invite the other Spider-people sometime, too. I’ve never been gangbanged before. Sounds like fun.”

“All of them?” Miles asked uncertainly, raising an eyebrow as he did so. “Even Spider-Ham?”

“ _Especially_ Spider-Ham,” Gwen asserted as she put on her mask and pulled up her hood.

Miles laughed and then pulled on his mask as well. “So, now that we got that outta our system…wanna go punch a bad guy in the face?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 


End file.
